


Exposure

by Madisuzy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those with their eyes open the widest are usually the ones that miss the most</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

Gin watches through eyes only just open, and while his panorama may be only a tiny slit of what others view, he knows he sees more than most. One doesn't need to have their eyes fully open to see the truth, as what is presented openly is almost always a lie. It's the tiny things that matter the most, aborted movements and flashes of expression quickly hidden. Words avoided and topics quickly changed. Besides, in Ichimaru's experience, those with their eyes open the widest are usually the ones that miss the most.

They stare wide eyed at the world, unseeing of the predators circling in plain sight. Their innocent ignorance is like the scent of spiritual pressure to a hollow, causing hunger to rise in direct correlation to its level... and then the desire to consume becomes overwhelming.

Gin knows the feeling well, as he feels it too. That urge to taint, to make those wide eyes open even further in surprise and fear. To feel that power rush when one is about to feast on another's despair. He knows it's not right, as most would judge right to be, but he cares little for other's morals or self righteous opinions.

Well, he cares little for _most_ other's opinions of him. There are a couple who've managed to slip under his surface and disrupt the usual flow. Gin knows they are weaknesses, the last thing he needs when everything balances on the edge of failure every minute of every day.

Still, he cannot shake them out of his thoughts, or that godforsaken heart of his that he'd believed didn't exist. Their faces haunt his dreams and make him stumble in his long hunt of his pinnacle prey.

They also give him hope, and that is the most dangerous hindrance of all. A man in his position cannot allow dreams of what might be, of happily ever afters and warm, safe embraces. 

Those things are not meant for weapons of revenge and that is all he can ever afford to be.


End file.
